


Billyspår

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unos pocos días de Navidad, Bill se encuentra un regalo a media calle y lo abre. ¿La curiosidad mató al gato... o a la <i>rata</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billyspår

Mira en el reflejo del escaparate sus orejitas redondeadas y rosadas, sus largos bigotes y su pelaje blanco, y no puede evitar quedarse asombradísimo. Es decir, ¿tenía que convertirse en una rata? Un repugnante roedor al que casi todas las personas quieren matar con lo que esté más a mano porque son portadores de enfermedades y, hay que aceptarlo, están lejos de lucir tiernos y lindos. Ante ese pensamiento, Bill tuerce la cara, lo cual en su fisonomía de rata, se ve curiosamente… bonito, y eso le reconforta (porque _es_ Bill), además que, al menos, se ha convertido en una rata de laboratorio con pelaje blanco y con una apariencia no tan repulsiva como las de cloaca, plomizamente horribles y grandes, con ojos rojos y agresivos, y que provocan a simple avistamiento que algunos se suban a las sillas chillando.

Dejando de lado desvaríos que no le llevan a un lugar a salvo (el cual necesita urgentemente; ha empezado a nevar y sus patitas en contacto directo con el suelo es desagradable y helado), trata de acordarse qué camino tomó al salir del departamento en busca de unos cigarrillos. No había ido muy lejos, porque tenía que encontrarse el maldito regalo envuelto muy navideñamente, y decidir que si estaba ahí dejado a su suerte en plena calle, sería una completa lástima desperdiciarlo, y así abrirlo y… ¡pum!, humo, y él convertido en un animal pequeñito y peludo junto a un papel que rezaba: “Solo regresarás a la normalidad si encuentras a alguien que te extrañe con sinceridad antes de Navidad”.

 

El pánico no había cundido, ni los cuestionamientos de qué clase de cosa podría haber sucedido, sino que lo primero que hizo fue pararse en dos patas y estudiar su reflejo. Quizá fuera porque, en el fondo, estaba tranquilo: tenía a Tom, y Tom le extrañaría muchísimo antes de que pasaran los seis días que faltaban para Navidad, ¿verdad? Sin poderlo evitar, al meditarlo a profundidad, toda su seguridad se va por el drenaje mientras los gritos que habían sacudido el departamento que compartía con su hermano le llegan súbitamente a la memoria (los “¡vete al infierno!”, los “estoy harto de vivir contigo” y, en especial, el “no volveré nunca más” vociferado justo antes de que saliera dando un portazo). Oh, mierda.

 

Decidiendo que, en definitiva, había tomado el camino izquierdo en dirección a la tienda de la esquina al que poca gente acudía, acelera su corretería por la cuneta sin dejar aterrorizarse por la idea de que un Tom molesto, en vez de preocuparse al no verle regresar, se alegre por tener el lugar para hacer lo que le plazca sin ni siquiera ocurrírsele llamar a su madre o a alguno de sus amigos.

 

Una vez que llega a las rejas negras de su edificio, respira con tranquilidad y se pone más atento para evitar que lo vean al subir las escaleras (el elevador no es opción) hasta el quinto piso que es donde vive; acabar muerto a manos del conserje, cualquier vecino, o el mismo Tom, no entra en sus planes. Toma aire, y apoyándose en sus dos patas inferiores en los descansos, avanza agudizando los oídos y el olfato, y pronto llega victorioso a su meta sin haber sacado ningún grito ni que le hubiesen pisado.

 

Cuando logra colarse por debajo de la puerta y siente la mullida alfombra de la sala, casi siente que podría echarse de pancita y disfrutar de la calidez y del aroma a casa, pero sabe que no es opción hacerlo, así que corre hacia debajo del mueble de la televisión y estudia el panorama desde ahí. Tom no está a la vista, sin embargo, las luces se hallan prendidas y, lo principal, su aroma flota por todo el ambiente. _Todo_ el jodido ambiente. Al concientizar eso, Bill se marea de lo penetrante y embriagador (¿desde cuándo Tomi huele _tan_ bien?), y tiene que obligarse a mantenerse centrado en su misión principal: dejar de ser un roedor.

 

Con rapidez sale de su escondite y no para hasta refugiarse en la oscuridad del pasadizo, donde se acerca con precaución a la habitación de su gemelo, negándose a hacerle caso a la vorágine de fragancias mezcla de cigarrillos, cerveza, sudor y a Tom _mismo_. La televisión está prendida pero sin volumen, en el cuarto lo único que se escucha es una respiración acompasada que solamente puede indicar una cosa: Tom está durmiendo. Bill suspira, a sabiendas que no va a poder lograr cambiar esa noche, así que resistiendo la tentación de subirse en la cama y acomodarse contra su hermano, busca un lugar en el clóset y se duerme casi al instante entre la ropa.

 

***

 

Lo que le despierta horas después, cuando el sol ya ha salido y, especialmente, Tom sigue durmiendo a pierna suelta, son los retorcijones en su estómago que solo pueden significar una cosa: muere de hambre (lo cual es lógico porque el día anterior omitió el almuerzo por una entrevista y la cena por la maldita pelea). Sabiendo que lo mejor es aprovechar el sueño de Tom, va hacia la cocina y sin premeditaciones previas hacia el tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate abierto sobre la barra.

 

Cuando está mordisqueando su quinta o sexta migaja, recién nota que la mesa está servida con dos platos intactos de comida tailandesa, y el pecho se le encoge de tal forma que no puede tragar lo que tiene en la boca sin esmero. Es un imbécil total. El día anterior había llegado de la forzosa entrevista con Bravo con un humor de perros (estaba harto de las preguntas sobre que si la novia o la falta de, sobre la última vez que se besó con alguien, que si tenía un problema con la comida, que si…), y no había encontrado mejor forma de descargarse que buscarle pelea a Tom quien, para su mala suerte, esa noche se le había antojado cocinar en vez de ordenar comida como siempre.

 

“¿Qué mierda es ésta? ¿Tú quieres matarme, no?”, había reclamado al ver el mejunje extraño encima de su plato, ignorando completamente la mueca de malestar de su hermano que de inmediato le contestó por no estar dispuesto a soportarle la irritación. De ahí, solo porque es un idiota, sacó viejos resentimientos y cosas que ni venían al caso, haciendo reaccionar a Tom y terminando en gritos de ida y vuelta como mucho atrás, cuando no sabían en qué estaban parados y en qué iban a acabar los besos a oscuras y los sentimientos que se sentían tan bien y tan mal a la vez.

 

Y Tom había botado su comida, como lo puede ver ahora en el basurero debajo del lavadero, y pedido comida tailandesa en espera de que apareciera calmado y todo volviese a la normalidad. En ese instante, Bill siente que sabe exactamente por qué se convirtió en una rata y no en un animal al que cualquiera quisiera adoptar, como un gato o un perro. Pero no tiene tiempo de seguir pensando que es una mierda, ya que escucha la voz grave de su hermano llamándole, buscando ver si está, y apenas llega a ocultarse en el espacio entre la refrigeradora y la cocina cuando éste aparece arrastrando los pies.

 

Desde su escondite es capaz de ver cómo Tom suspira al ver los platos sin tocar y se masajea las sienes, murmurando un “cabrón”. No tiene por qué molestarse, sabe que tiene derecho a insultarle en su presencia y ausencia, así que Bill se obliga a tranquilizarse, sobresaltándose cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar y apenas evitando soltar un chillido.

 

Es su madre, confirma al escuchar el saludo que hace Tom antes de poner el altavoz y empezar a lidiar con la cafetera y la tostadora, lo cual deja de hacer al instante cuando escucha que su mamá pregunta por Billy, “es que ayer dijo que me llamaría en la noche”. Tom se queda callado un instante antes de contestar con un “ni idea, salió muy temprano. Apenas vuelva le digo que se ponga en contacto contigo”. Simone parece entender que sus hijos no se encuentran en su mejor situación y no insiste; al poco se despide advirtiendo que sin excusa los quiere temprano en nochebuena, y Tom, cuando la llamada acaba, se sienta unos cuantos minutos en una silla y susurra “cabrón” nuevamente.

 

***

 

La serie de cosas que hizo su hermano en su (supuesta) ausencia se le hacen difíciles de creer. Al terminar de desayunar, lavó todo el servicio acumulado de días y fregó el piso de la cocina, luego aspiró la sala y sacó el polvo a todos los muebles tal mucama presurosa que tiene que cumplir un horario riguroso. Bill lo observó sin entusiasmo, pensando que si Tom se mantenía ocupado no tendría _tiempo_ de extrañarlo… Cuando todo el departamento estuvo aseado, se duchó por mucho más tiempo de lo que podría haberse demorado él mismo a pesar de que estar haciéndose un tratamiento especial al cabello.

 

Ahora pasa del mediodía y Tom se encuentra echado en su cama pasando los canales sin ánimo mientras Bill se ha refugiado entre las cortinas. Todavía no se siente temeroso, todavía tiene cinco días antes de navidad, se reconforta, sin embargo, de poco le vale eso cuando ve a Tom apagar la TV y jalar su guitarra a su regazo, tocando notas al azar y echándole miradas al teléfono justo antes de alargar la mano para marcar un número, después esperar a que le contesten y decir, “Hey, Georg, ¿cómo van las cosas?”, porque si Tom queda para tomar unas copas, va a ser un día y medio más que permanecerá como una rata, por la resaca, por la diversión a medias, hasta (tal vez) por la chica aquella que no logró sacarse de encima. _Mierda_.

 

“Ya, entonces nos vemos a las siete para cenar y de ahí vemos. Y no, hombre, Gustav está de viaje, ¿recuerdas?” Pausa y, “nah, Bill está con sus aires de zorra, ni lo pienses”. Genial. Genialísimo. Pero cuando el teléfono está en su sitio y Tom se encuentra tocando notas al azar de nuevo, estas dejan de serlo y comienzan a formar en conjunto una tonada muy conocida por ambos: In die Nacht. Y eso basta, por un milisegundo no importa más que los dos en el mundo entero, y lo inmenso y único que es su amor, por más separados y más peleas estúpidas que hayan.

 

Bill apenas puede salir disparado de su escondrijo y llegar al corredor al sentir reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo (como su estómago y cabeza dando vueltas, los músculos de sus piernas tensándose sin poder controlarlo, su tórax ampliándose...) y, repentinamente, ya no es una rata, sino un hombre por sus cuatro costados, desnudo, con los ojos acuosos y corriendo hacia la persona que más ama.

 

-fin-


End file.
